


Stabbed Through the Heart (or Side as the Case May Be)

by SunYiJie



Series: Bucket List Prompts [3]
Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: AU, Aftermath of a Case, Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Case Fic, Gen, Identity Reveal, Kudo has a secret, Major Character Injury, Post-Black Organization Takedown, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-26 18:36:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9915734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunYiJie/pseuds/SunYiJie
Summary: Something's different about Kudo Shinichi and it started with the antidote.May add more tags/characters as story progresses.





	1. Not All That Glitters is Gold

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my gosh guys, I just read the most amazing Detective Conan story. It’s a WIP and, I need more. Desperately. This is me giving a shout out to Cursed Detective on Fanfiction.net. Please go read their stuff. So good. This one-shot in particular was inspired by (Not) Supernatural. You don’t really need to have read the story to understand what’s going on; honestly, it doesn’t even fit in with the writer’s canon. I just couldn’t let this idea go. Well, enjoy!

Shinichi was stirring his morning pick-me-up when an explosion sounded outside. He paused a moment, listening, and made a guess at the damage to his house. It seemed too muffled for a wall to have broken down, and everything else was generally fixable. Still… He dropped his spoon in the sink on his way out of the kitchen, taking care not to spill the blood-red liquid, and picked his way to the south window. Agasa-hakase was sitting on his front lawn, covered in what looked like silver glitter, but could just as well have been a new invention. If it was glitter, he hoped Haibara had gotten out of the blast radius. He unhooked the latch on the window sill and pushed it open.

“Work going well?” The scientist startled and turned to him, shaking loose hundreds of sparkles that were just bound to cover his own house with the next burst of wind. Shinichi grimaced at the thought.

“Shinichi-kun! It’s nice to see you this early.” He suddenly looked sheepish. “I believe Kaito-kun took offense at the gadgets I gave you for his last heist.” Shinichi snorted, almost choking on his drink. _That would explain it._ The professor struggled to his feet. “Were you looking for Ai-kun? Is everything alright?”

“I’m fine, Hakase.” He waved his mug in his direction, the professor’s eyes glancing down before refocusing on the detective. “Still got plenty.” The man looked relieved.

“That’s good. She left around 5 this morning with the rest of the kids. They said something about new museum?” He looked questioningly at Shinichi, but he just shrugged. He didn’t know anything about it. The professor dismissed it before shifting to reenter his house. “I’ll talk to you later Shinichi, I have to go start tidying up if I don’t want Ai-kun angry when she gets home.”

“I could call Kaito if you wanted.” He offered. “I’m sure there’s an easy way to get it cleaned up. There’s usually a trick to all of his magic.” Agasa-hakase grinned and thanked him before closing the door behind him. A loud thud came almost immediately after, and Shinichi heard a faint ‘I’m okay’ from inside the house. He chuckled before knocking back the rest of the drink and setting the cup on the table. He made his way back upstairs to brush his teeth, and then grabbed his phone and watch from the bedroom, slipping on his shoes as he left the house.

Locking the door behind him, he dialed Kaito’s number and started toward the police department as it rang.

“Hello~ Shin-chan! How are you this lovely morning? The birds are singing; the sun is shining -”

“What did you do to Hakase?” He knew from experience that his nonsense greetings could go on for a while. The Kaitou Kid was unquestionably a morning person. Kaito huffed over the phone but answered nonetheless.

“It was just a little prank.” Shinichi could hear the pout in his voice. “Maybe next time, he won’t give you such an advantage over me.” Dryly, Shinichi replied.

“Because you’re such a fragile snowflake.” He could hear the offended sniff over the line.

“I think you mean _unique_ snowflake. People love me.” Shinichi sniggered, unable to help himself.

“Mm, yes. One in a million. Well, I’m sure the professor would this snowflake’s help in removing all of glitter from his household before his little guest returns. Unless, you’d like me to point her in your direction?” Kid squeaked and quickly backpedaled.  

“Nope! That is _completely_ unnecessary. It is an easy fix; I promise. All the little pieces are extremely magnetic. Just walk down the hall with some kind of magnet, and you’re golden. There’s no need to send the little scientist all the way to my house. I think we’d both appreciate it if you just never mentioned this little incident.” He sounded so hopeful; Shinichi couldn’t tell him that he’d be telling her anyway, if she didn’t figure it out herself. She’d probably find it funny, actually.

  
“Thanks. I’ll let him know. Bye, Kid.” He hung up on the ‘Wait, Tantei-kun -!’ that came in reply. He shot a email to the professor from his phone and then stuck it into his pocket, entering the station.


	2. New Case

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shinichi gets a case.

Takagi was inside, leaning over Satou-keiji’s desk and laughing at some story she was telling, but most of the station was empty due to the early hour.

Shinichi walked toward Megure’s office and knocked on his door, his voice inviting him in a moment later. The man looked up from the paperwork he had been working on.

“Kudo-kun! Good to see you!” He set his pen down and shuffled his papers to the side. “What can I do for you this morning?” Shinichi’s lips twitched; Inspector Megure always acted as if it was a surprise to see him here. The detective was probably at Division One more often than the Inspector was.

“School was cancelled today, something about a chemical fire in one of the labs.” Shinichi shrugged. “I was wondering if you had any cases for me.” He had a thought. “Well, and Hattori if you could, he said that he was coming to visit this weekend.”

“Yes, actually. It’s a little far, though. Someone called in not too long ago about some disturbance in the forest near their house, felt like they were being watched. I tried to tell them that it wasn’t our division, but…” Megure looked sheepish. “They said they had heard that we were the best line of communication to you. I was going to call you in later today.” The teen raised an eyebrow.

“They asked for me specifically?” That was surprising. Most people who knew of him either thought he was some arrogant kid playing at detective or were in prison. Ever since the Conan Fiasco last year, most of his involvement in cases had been kept fairly under wraps and completely away from the press. Honestly, most of the general public probably still believed the rumors that he was dead.

Megure-keibu grunted in agreement as he turned toward the filing cabinet beside him, flipping through until he pulled out a mostly-blank sheet of paper. Shinichi slipped it from his fingers and leaned back against the wall beside him, scanning it.

 

_Date: March 20 Approx. 7:15 AM_   
_Type: Phone Call_   
_Name: Rin Tamao_   
_Description:_   
_Man called with a report of disturbance in woods near house. When directed to another department, he asked to speak directly with Kudo Shinichi. Hung up after continued refusals._

_Address and map attached._

 

And at the bottom was Megure’s name signed in black ink. There was basically no useful information, not even a mention of what the ‘disturbance’ was. Grimacing up and then looking up at the man in yellow who had gone back to ignoring him.

“Well?” Or seemed to have, anyway. “Are you going?” He didn’t want to seem unsympathetic the caller’s troubles, but…

“Are there no other cases I could be useful on?” He was almost pleading.

“No, ‘fraid not, Kudo-kun. It’s been a slow week.” Shinichi sighed. “Takagi-kun can take you. He said he needs some overtime anyway.” He nodded and stepped back out of still-open door, closing it behind him. Takagi-keiji was already grabbing his coat and keys. The bright-eyed detective looked up at him and grinned.

“We can pick up Hattori-kun on the way if you want; Osaka is on our way.” That was convenient. This way he wouldn’t have to listen to Hattori complain about public transportation again. Last time the teen had visited, he’d ended up abandoning him in a park somewhere just to get some peace. Now that he thought about it, though, school was going to still be in session for the Osakan when they got down there.

“Sure. You might have to write up an excuse for his absence though.” Takagi-keiji looked confused for a moment before chuckling.

“I always forget how young you two are." He nodded. "It shouldn’t be a problem.” He sent a blushing smile towards Satou-keiji on his way out and left the door open behind him, presumably waiting for Shinichi to follow. Quickly, he walked over to his desk to grab the cap he’d left there overnight - it was supposed to be sunny today- and made sure he had enough capsules for the next few hours. Passing Satou-keiji, he offered a nod and slung his bag over his shoulder, shutting the door behind him. Shinichi slid into the passenger seat of Takagi’s car and tossed his bag into the back seat as they turned onto the street, dialing Hattori as they started driving.

“Hey, Hattori. Pack some things for a car trip; Takagi-keiji and I are heading your way.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys, this is basically just a filler chapter. It was miserable trying to push through it. Next chapter should have some more interesting stuff going on. Hattori will show up too!
> 
> Please leave comments guys, even if its just a little thing. Every one makes me smile! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer.


End file.
